monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beesjo/Monster Girl "Adventure"
Since Chapter 3 has been released and its translation is being made, people are beginning to say they want it to continue. Some want to have a prequel and I'm like "...Why?" Look! I don't know about you, but I think they are not going to make a sequel. Hell, I consider the whole Monster Girl Quest as a trilogy and the "Chapters" as Installments. But hey, It's not gonna stop them and I won't either. I'm guilty of the same offense on more then one occasion. So I'd like to post my own ideas for an add-on, and feel free to comment what you think. Please note; I haven't played Chapter 3 because I'm waiting for a complete translation. So if my story has any contradictions, please, tell me what they are. This is also just a summary, but I will expand if enough people want me to. Now then. Lets get started Setting This is set in the world of MGQ and it's 18-21 years after Chapter 3 and the world is peaceful. Humans and monsters are coexisting with each other while also putting a few limitations. For example, monsters aren't allowed to rape humans and human-monster couples can have a certain amount of children (depending on species). This is to prevent over and under population. Fortunately, the monsters have developed to be a lot less lustful while a few are still considered dangerous. New Enemies The Chimeras have remained from the battle against Illias and are only slightly less dangerous. They often causing trouble for everyone, but mainly because the people who created them has abandoned them and they no longer have a purpose. The next thing that is also causing a lot of trouble are (and I'm also getting a bit of trouble for this): "Alien Girls." The aliens have relocated from their home planet because it somehow became too dangerous to live on. They then moved to Earth (or what whatever MGQ's world is called) and discovered they like humans. The aliens have multicolored skin (one Alien girl might be blue while another might be green or red) and are an all female race and so that are naturally lesbians (although they are technically hermaphrodites because they also have a penis). They kidnap human women to make them into mates and men because they also like semen. The humans are naturally defensive, but the monster have taken pride on defending the monster against the Alien Girls. Next is what's causing the most dangerous threat: Monster BOYS. The Monster Boys are the male versions of the Monster Girls but are a LOT more lustful. Whenever they rape a human female, if they release their cum inside her vagina, they will always get the woman pregnant (where as opposed to monster girls, who can decide if they want to get pregnant). Also, If they rape a Monster Girl, not only does the MB get more powerful, but the raped Monster Girl goes berserk until somebody temporary seals her. They also immune to Critical Ecstasy New Main Characters The most important Characters from the MGQ series would be in this story. However, they might be a quick cameo, only mentioned or could be part of the plot. But for now, I will only tell what happened to Luka and Alice. Luka and Alice became really famous, became legends and everyone knows them and are naming children after them. Eventually, Alice gave birth to their own kids. One day, Luka has to leave to help fix all of the new problems in the world, leaving Alice to rise the children by herself at the Monster Lords Castle. Leo-''' Leo is the only son of Luka and Alice and one of the playable characters. He's eccentric, a bit courageous but also loves having sex. Before the main adventure, he would have sex with nearly any Monster Girl or normal girl he wanted. However, he inherits his fathers heroic spirit and always protects the weak, fights injustice and battle evil. He always chooses the right thing to do, no matter how hard the choice is or how much he might not want to do it. Leo also inherits a few of Lukas talents and a bit of his angel powers. His skills include "Demon Chop" and "Five-Fold Rakshasa'". He also will meet and bond with Sylph and Gnome. With them, he invented new moves: "Gale Bullet" and "Gaia's Claymore". Also, for some unnatural reason, he is immune to Critical Ecstasy before the start, so can still fight even after he cums. However, during the beginning of the story, he contacts this by the villain. '''Allison-' Allison is first daughter of Alice and Luka and the second playable character. She was originally called Alice and was meant to be the next Monster Lord. However, she only inherits a fraction of her mother's monster genes and is mostly human. She also change her own name to Allison for independence while still clinging to tradition. Allison also has most of her mothers personality; being practical and strategic but also a bit carefree. She loves her brother Leo for his free spirited-ness but is embarrassed by his low standards. She also constantly comparing herself to her mother and wants to be better while also having great respect for her. Allison is also good with a sword and has a few skills: Thunder Thrust and Demon Skull Beheading. She will also meet Undine and Salamander, who will also teach her new and original skills: "Ozma Demon Sword" and "Omega Rebel Sword". Another thing to note, whenever Allison meets an Alien Girl, they always fall in love with her. Often fighting her so they can kidnap and seduce her into becoming their lover. 'Amira-' Please note, this is not the same Amira. The first Amira annoyed Luka and Alice until they named a daughter after her to keep her quiet. Amira (the daughter) also doesn't know where she got her name from and her parents keep the truth as far from her as possible. This Amira has gotten most of her mother genes so she becomes the heir to the Monster Lord's throne after Allison was deemed ineligible. Amira is often annoyed because she felt she didn't earn the right to be heir, even when she won the Monster Lord's Tournament. She is the typical bratty, annoying little sister and very greedy. Although she gets to have everything that she wants, she still wants to earn it. Also, she is connected to the main villain in this story and is not a playable character. If you haven't notice, there's more then one playable character. If this became an actual game, you would go back and forth with Leo and Allison. Also, the Angel Halo was melted down and was reformed into two swords for both Leo and Allison. Their weapons have all of the effects of the original Angel Halo, but can seal overly strong monsters unless they get stronger themselves. Story Beginning I will only summarize the beginning. One day, Leo woke up one morning after having an orgy with several different Monster Girls. Once his mother and sister found out, he was given a scolding. Soon afterwards, after Alice tutors Leo and Allison on sword work and after a story of Luka, the castle was attacked. They thought it was Chimeras or the Alien Girls, but soon discovered it was berserk Monster Girls. After all of them fended them off, a Monster Boy appears. The Monster Boy overpowered all of them and then proceeded to rape Alice. Just as Leo and Allison was about to save her, but Alice summons and ordered Garuda Girl to take them to one of the Four Heavenly Knights villages. Garuda Girl accomplishes the task and took Leo and Allison far away from the castle. However, as the Garuda Girl enters Sentora, Leo and Allison fights her to turn back, causing them to fall to different part of the land. Leo fall to Port Natalia and Allison in Grangold. This is enough for now because i'ts getting really long. Remember to leave a comment and if enough people like this idea, I might expand it. Hope you like this story Category:Blog posts